


A Simply Enquiry

by Diana924



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh, HIV/AIDS, M/M, Married Couple, Married Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh, Post-Season/Series 05, Season/Series 01, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Quella domanda lo aveva tormentato per mesi, anzi, per anni.
Relationships: Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh
Kudos: 2





	A Simply Enquiry

Quella domanda lo aveva tormentato per mesi, anzi, per anni.

Sapeva fin troppo bene come lui e Connor Walsh si erano conosciuti e per quale motivo l’altro lo aveva puntato ma si era sempre chiesto se non fosse stato anche per altro. Non era ingenuo: Connor era attraente, seducente, carismatico, avrebbe potuto avere ogni uomo che avesse desiderato e sapeva bene che era avvenuto, non era nemmeno così stupido da pensare di essere stato il primo, forse il primo di cui l’altro si era sinceramente innamorato ma finiva qui. Non si era mai tolto dalla testa l’idea che se non fosse stato per lavoro Connor non l’avrebbe mai guardato.

Non era bello, era un tipo ordinario, di quelli che passano inosservato e la sua bravura col computer … beh, su un profilo di una app di incontri non faceva chissà quale effetto, Oliver Hampton sapeva fin troppo bene di non essere abbastanza per Connor, almeno così avrebbero pensato degli sconosciuti vedendoli insieme.

E invece non solo lui e Connor erano finiti a letto la sera stessa ma l’altro era tornato. Certo, principalmente era perché aveva bisogno delle sue capacità di hacker e alla fine gli stava anche bene, era un accordo accettabile pur di averlo intorno specialmente perché Connor nonostante tutto aveva dimostrato di gradire la sua compagnia.

Poi c’era stato il tradimento, la loro prima grande crisi e si era sentito male, tremendamente male e ferito nell’orgoglio. Sapeva di non essere abbastanza, che probabilmente Connor aveva avuto degli incontri alle sue spalle ma vederselo sbattere in faccia così era stato troppo, l’ennesimo colpo alla sua autostima che di per suo era inesistente. Cacciarlo da casa sua e rifiutarsi di vederlo era stata l’unica cosa da fare, era stato così stupido si era ripetuto per giorni, davvero aveva creduto di poter davvero interessare uno come Connor Walsh? Davvero aveva sperato di contare qualcosa per l’altro?

Aveva deciso di dare retta ai suoi amici quella sera, chiodo schiaccia chiodo e aveva bisogno di scopare per togliersi Connor dalla testa, doveva solo trovare un tizio e andarci a letto, mica sposarlo. E invece quella notte la sua vita era cambiata per sempre.

Non ricordava nemmeno il suo volto ma quando quell’uomo se n’era andato gli aveva lasciato un suo ricordo indelebile: la sieropositività.

Ovviamente non lo sapeva ancora e poco dopo Connor era rientrato nella sua vita nella maniera più strana e non ci aveva pensato più di tanto, perché avrebbe dovuto?

Sapeva che in Connor c’era qualcosa di strano ma aveva pensato che fosse la droga, una dipendenza spiegava molto dei comportamenti dell’altro si era detto, ancora non sapeva quanto fosse pericoloso lavorare per Annelise Keating. Pericoloso ed eccitante avrebbe pensato anni dopo, dopo averlo sperimentato di persona, la sensazione di fare qualcosa di utile e allo stesso tempo muoversi su quel sottile confine tra legalità e illegalità creava davvero una dipendenza e lui e Connor erano rimasti invischiati in una girandola di segreti e ricatti da cui era sicuro non sarebbero mai riusciti ad uscire del tutto. Non era onesto dare tutta la colpa ad Annelise o a Connor eppure c’erano state notti in cui aveva accusato entrambi, a causa di un evento di cui non sapeva nulla aveva riavuto Connor e sempre per un altro evento aveva rischiato di perderlo. In verità aveva finito per amare quella vita, aveva provato a lasciarsela alle spalle rompendo con Connor ma non era durata, come e l’universo avesse deciso che Oliver Hampton e Connor Walsh fossero destinati a stare insieme.

Wes era morto quando aveva cercato di uscirne, Asher era stato ucciso per aver avuto un momento di onestà, Laurel, Michaela e Gabriel erano come Connor mentre Bonnie e Frank erano definitivamente invischiati in quei segreti, povera Bonnie. Non le aveva mai prestato troppa attenzione ma gli aveva dato l’idea di una brava ragazza, assuefatta a quel mondo ma ancora capace di avere una briciola di amor proprio.

Avrebbe potuto firmare quei documenti, una semplice firma e avrebbe avuto il divorzio ma non ne valeva la pena, se era destino che lui e Connor dovessero stare insieme allora lo avrebbe aspettato, cinque anni non erano niente specie se si contavano permessi speciali, sconti di buona condotta e tutto il resto.

Laurel Castillo non era rimasta a lungo, alla fine aveva fatto la cosa migliore andandosene con Christopher, gli dispiaceva non poterla vedere spesso come prima ma almeno si tenevano in contatto ed era sicuramente molto di più di quanto potesse dire per Michaela.

Sapeva di doverlo chiedere, la curiosità se lo stava mangiando vivo e ora finalmente era tutto finito, o almeno gli strascichi non erano un problema per loro, non dopo tutto quello che avevano passato a causa di Annelise. Sotto sotto temeva la risposta che avrebbe avuto, Connor con lui era stato sincero, non fin dall’inizio ma da metà in poi a essere generosi ma temeva comunque una sua risposta, qualsiasi essa fosse.

<< Ho una domanda per te >> si decise infine a dire quella mattina, quasi non gli sembrava vero di poter avere l’amore della sua vita di nuovo accanto a sé, svegliarsi e trovarsi Connor addormentato al proprio fianco era un’emozione a cui non si sarebbe abituato così facilmente.

<< Che genere di domanda? >> domandò Connor e ad Oliver non era mai sembrato così bello... i segni della prigione si vedevano ancora ma si era abituato in fretta, dopo tanto tempo erano nuovamente una coppia, e forse anche una famiglia in futuro, potevano di nuovo fare progetti e vivere in pace come meritavano.

<< Nulla di che, una semplice domanda >> rispose lui voltandosi in maniera tale che il suo volto sfiorasse quello di suo marito.

<< E ascoltiamola questa semplice domanda >> lo provocò Connor prima di baciarlo. Oliver ricambiò il bacio godendosi ogni secondo di quel contatto, quasi non gli sembrava vero che finalmente avevano tutto il tempo del mondo.

<< …ci stavo pensando da tanto tempo, forse troppo ma devo sapere la risposta. Se non fosse stato per Annelise Keating quella sera mi avresti rimorchiato? >> chiese, eliminando le domande correlate a quella che comunque alleggiarono nell’aria. Mi avresti dato una seconda occhiata? Avresti davvero che ero degno di passare la notte con te? Saresti tornato dopo la prima scopata?

Tutte domande che avevano evitato per anni ma che meritavano una risposta, lui meritava una risposta.

<< Non ne ho idea. Un tempo ti avrei risposto di no, che era solo lavoro e che avrei potuto rimorchiare un altro e che tu eri stato solo una coincidenza ma ora… . forse un altro se en sarebbe andato, forse non sarebbe rimasto come hai fatto tu e forse era destino che ci dovessimo comunque incontrare: pensa a tutte le volte che abbiamo rotto eppure oggi siamo qui >> rispose Connor, Oliver non sapeva se l’altro fosse onesto o meno, sapeva solo che voleva baciarlo. Baciarlo fino a togliergli il fiato, baciarlo finché quelle domande non fossero svanite, baciarlo e implorarlo di ricominciare tutto. Fu Connor ad anticiparlo e lui si godette quel bacio, aveva così tanto bisogno dell’altro, aveva sempre avuto bisogno di Connor Walsh nella sua vita.

Quella semplice domanda poteva aver cambiato qualcosa in loro, averli forse resi più consapevoli ma lui doveva sapere, si era portato dietro quel dubbio per troppi anni.


End file.
